Damon's Elena
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What if Damon had found someone that had made him want to be human again. How does Elena a fit into all this and how does she know this other girl? Now for some reason Damon has returned asking questions. What is the true reason he is back? Find out here
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Damon Salvatore had been to many places. Stefan kept journals and Damon had a large trunk. Everywhere he went, he collected a souvenir. Damon had lots of souvenirs and from different time periods.

He had different versions of the Eiffel Tower from France, The Leaning Tower from Italy, and the Great Wall of China. He hand pieces of the Berlin Wall. He had shell casing from all the wars. He had photos from everywhere. Some were yellow and frayed and some were glossy and flat. Some were crinkled, some were torn, and some were bent.

His most precious souvenir was a scrapbook. The scrapbook was almost a year old. The book went back as far as the beginning it showed all the kinds of things. It contained many memories, memories of the past, present, and even of the future. The ending pages were of something different. There were ticket stubs, and pictures form the mall. There were medical bracelets, strings, and flowers. There were bookmarks and flyers and pamphlets from stores and festivals.

There were programs. Some were from plays, other from school plays, ceremonies, and one from a high school graduation. There were brochures from colleges and college programs. The common theme throughout the last three years was that Damon had his arms around a girl. She was just a bit shorter than he was. She has short brown curly hair with crystal blue eyes. She was skinny but had a nice muscle tone on her body.

"Destiny," Damon whispers sadly, as the tears quietly roll down his face. His hand traced her face.


	2. Stefan Snoops

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Stefan Snoops**

Stefan was looking around trying to find something that would help him understand what is going on with Damon. He had no clue why he was here. No clue why Damon would want into the tomb after all this time.

"Hmm what is this," Stefan asks spotting the trunk at the end of Damon's bed.

"Stefan, you home," Elena calls from the foyer.

"In Damon's room," Stefan calls down as he walks over to the trunk.

"What are you doing up here," Elena calls from the hallway.

"Looking for answers," Stefan replies reaching the trunk.

"Why I thought Damon told you why he was here," Elena says from the doorway.

"He's lying and big time," Stefan says opening the trunk.

"How can you tell," Elena asks walking over to him,

"One he is my brother, two over all our years he has never mention anything like this, and three he moved on," Stefan says propping the lid up.

"What do you mean by he moved on," Elena asks.

"Three years ago, Damon was looking into something in Salem. He met a junior that worked at Cat, The Crow, and The Crown. He was looking for a spell book. She was dating a guy but he got jealous and believed if he broke up with her, she would come back to him. He shattered her heart because Damon and she were just friends. They shared a lot in common like books, music, life possibilities, theories, and almost everything. So Damon picked up the pieces and put her back together again. He lived there till he came home, and I don't know why.

"When I saw him, he was so happy. It reminded me of when we were younger and before we met Katherine. He was in love and she was just as happy. It was like they had just started going out. It was the start of a new life for him. So why would he leave that to come back here," Stefan explains going through the trunk.

"Did you ask him about it when he came back," Elena asks as she watches Stefan. The scrapbook caught her eye. "No way," she picks up the scrapbook.

"Does this mean something to you," Stefan asks looking at the scrapbook.

"Yeah, I know a lot about the girl your brother was dating and I think I know why he left Salem," Elena says.

"What, who, and why," Stefan asks.

"This scrapbook my cousin made almost a year ago for her boyfriend of a year and half. She was attacked by some sort of animal and she got a bite to the neck. Now knowing about you and him, I'd say it was a vampire," Elena says.

"What are you two doing," an angry voice asks.


	3. Caught By Damon

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Caught By Damon**

"Damon, I was the one snooping, not Elena," Stefan says.

"How do I know that you are not lying," Damon asks entering his room.

"You don't, then again why didn't you tell me you dated my older cousin," Elena asks clearly holding the scrapbook visible.

"I didn't know Dest was your older cousin," Damon says.

"Oh please before my aunt Jenna came to take of me and my brother. She lived in Salem with her cousin," Elena bluntly points out.

"Really wow, I thought there was more than one Jenna Sommers in the wow," Damon says sarcastically.

"So why did you really come back Damon, because this," Elena asks waving the scrapbook, "doesn't prove your Katherine story."

"Why do you care," Damon asks stepping almost in front of the couple.

"I care because right now in Salem, my cousin is dealing with a broken heart. She's wondering why her best friend of almost three years just took off," Elena says.

"I never broke Dest's heart. I told her I had something I needed to take care of and I didn't know when I would be back, but she should still live her life and then I promised her I would be back when I could be. That is what I said to her," Damon says haughtily.

"Then you left after taking her virginity," Elena says bitterly.

"Okay now that could have been better planned," Damon says honestly.

"You think," Stefan says.

"Wait a minute we are getting off topic. Why the hell were you two snooping in my room," Damon asks.

"I was snooping and Elena appeared. She only picked up the scrapbook because it looked familiar. I wanted to know why you really came back to Mystic Falls. I wanted to know why you left Salem, why you left somewhere that you had a normal life. I wanted to know why you left her," Stefan confesses.

"How do you know about that," Damon asks with venom in his voice.

"I saw you. You may not check in with me but I check up on you," Stefan says.

"Before you even ask, the day she was attacked Stefan saved me from my parents car," Elena says.

"A vampire attacked her," Stefan added.

"Yeah, she was on her way to work from the college. She decided to take the forest, no matter how many times I warned her not to. She was running late and it was the quickest path. I was standing outside Cat, The Crow, and The Crown, when I heard a scream from the forest. I knew it was Destiny, so I went racing into the forest. When I got there she was bleeding out and she was scratched up. Right beside her body in the dirt was, '_DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GO BACK TO A NORMAL LIFE?_,' all in capital letters," Damon says.

"So you thought of me forgetting about Anna," Stefan asks looking at his brother.

"Who would have you thought of," Damon asks.

"Did you confront Anna? Wait you knew it wasn't Anna," Elena says.

"You knew it was Katherine and that is why you were upset when she was not in the tomb. The blood had something in it or you thought she could tell you who attacked Destiny," Stefan says.

"Basically," Damon says.

"High ho, high ho, back to the Falls I go," Elena's phone rings.

"Bevin, why is she calling you," Damon asks.

"Only one way to find out," Elena says getting her phone out of her pocket.


	4. Bevin's Emergency

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Bevin's Emergency**

"Hey Bevin, what's up," Elena says answering her phone.

"You need to get to Salem now with your aunt and brother," a scared voice says.

"Bevin you have to tell me what is going on," Elena says now getting scared at her vagueness.

"Desmond attacked Destiny, I don't know how bad or what he did since I am not family," Bevin, the voice says.

"What do you mean Desmond attacked her? I thought he gave up on her," Elena says leaving the room with the Salvatore brothers following her.

"I guess he has been stalking her. Since Damon left he has been getting friendly saying that it was Damon's fault he changed, and all that crap and we believed him," Bevin says.

"Okay its going to take us almost eleven hours to get there," Elena says grabbing her coat.

"I know, I just wished I could give you something," Bevin says worried.

"Get her father to look into it," Damon says as they get into Elena's car.

"What about your dad? I mean he is the mayor," Elena says as Stefan takes the keys from her.

"Out of town, or else I wouldn't have this problem," Bevin says.

"Shit, what about Desmond was he caught," Elena asks as Stefan drives towards his house.

"Come on, he is the son of the police chief, we all know how this goes," Bevin says.

"Yeah but not after your dad gets a hold of it or someone else," Elena says looking at Damon.

"What are you talking about Elena," Bevin asks.

"One minute and you'll find out," Elena says before handing her cell to Damon.

"Hey Bevin," Damon says sheepishly.

"Damon Salvatore," Bevin screams as Elena and Stefan burst out laughing.

"Not happy to hear my voice," Damon asks.

"You better be on your way here or so help me, I will come down there, grab you by the ear and drag you here myself," Bevin threatens as Stefan laughs.

"You don't have to worry about that," Damon says vaguely.

"Good because she needs you. Even since you left she has been acting jumpy, scared, almost like she is not even with us anymore," Bevin says.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can when I get there, just keep him out of my sight," Damon says.

"Got it but I make no promises, with his dad and all, plus he wants your blood after their breakup," Bevin says.

"Don't worry, I have a very air tight alibi," Damon says looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Good because you are going to need it. I have to let you go, so I call my father," Bevin says.

"No problem but if you find out anything," Damon starts.

"I'll call Elena, I promise, bye Damon," Bevin says before hanging up.

"What was with the very air tight alibi about," Elena asks after Damon hands her phone back to her.

"Chief Zane wants my head after their break up. He tried blaming the attack in me the last time," Damon says.

"Well don't worry, you are not to blame this time," Stefan says.

"You are not going down for this," Elena says as thy pull up to the Gilbert house. "Give me ten minutes and we will be on the road."

"Got it," the brothers say before Elena go racing into the house.

"Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, we have to get to Salem," Elena yells as soon as she gets into the house.

"What," Jeremy says running down the stairs.

"Why," Jenna says running out of the kitchen.

"Bevin called well I was at Stefan's and said that Desmond attacked Destiny. That they could not give her any information and her dad is out of town," Elena says.

"Okay I am going to go turn off the stove, Elena get the papers, Jeremy grab your coat," Jenna says as they split.

"Oh and the Damon we know is the same Damon," Elena says before running to get the papers.

"Thank God, I would have hated searching for him," Jenna says grabbing her coat and keys.

"Yeah so trip with both Salvatore brothers," Jeremy asks.

"You got it," Elena says as they walk out of the house.


	5. Road Trip With Gilbert Family

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: Road Trip wiht Gilbert Family and Salvatore Brothers**

"Remind me one more time, why Bevin can't get the information," Jeremy asks.

"Her dad is out of town and she is not family," Damon says for the fifth time.

"So why can't he call in," Jeremy asks.

"We never thought of that," Elena says.

"Well that would have been a good idea," Jeremy says frustrated.

"She'll be okay," Jenna says trying to calm her nephew.

"I get that but it would be nice to know what to expect when we see her," Jeremy says.

"I have to agree with him on that," Damon and Elena say.

"I get that I do, but we know that she is probably not seriously injured or else my cell would have gone off," Jenna says.

"That is a good point," Stefan says.

"It is, I mean the last time, Jenna was called," Damon says.

"So she was either seriously not injured or they haven't contacted you," Jeremy says.

"She's going to be fine," the other four say.

The silence is broken by Jenna's phone going off.

"Jenna Sommers," Jenna says.

"Miss Sommers, this is Doctor Royal from Salem Memorial. We have a Destiny Sommers in our care," the doctor says.

"Yes she is my cousin, is she alright," Jenna asks.

"Miss Sommers, your cousin was viciously attacked, she put up a struggle, she has many defence marks," Doctor Royal says.

"Okay, was there any kind of trauma besides physical," Jenna asks.

"It's with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that your cousin was raped. She did fight her hardest, thought to stop it," Doctor Royal says.

"Oh my god," Jenna says as the other four look at her.

"She also seems to be suffering from emotional stress. When can you be here," Doctor Royal asks.

"Three hours," Stefan tells her.

"I can be there in three hours," Jenna says.

"Is there anyone you would note like to have access to her room," Doctor Royal says.

"The Zane family, explain to the Sheriff that he can take her statement when I am present," Jenna says.

"Of course, can I allow Miss Bevin Boon into her room," Doctor Royal asks.

"Of course, Bevin is her best friend, she's who called to let us know," Jenna says.

"Of course, when you reach the hospital go up to the 3rd floor nurses station and ask for myself," he says.

"Of course, thank you doctor, goodbye," Jenna says hanging up her phone.

"Well," the four say.

"I don't think Sheriff Zane will be able to get Desmond out of this one," Jenna says.

"She's not dead is she," Jeremy says.

"No she's alive, but extremely broken. She was viciously attacked but she put up a fight to get free," Jenna says.

"What else," Elena asks.

"A lot of emotional stress can be shown on top of her attack," Jenna says.

"Jenna, just say it," Stefan says.

"She was," Jenna pauses taking a deep breath. "She tried to fight him, she didn't want him to. The marks proved that but he was too strong and he raped her."


	6. Destiny and Chief Zane

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Destiny and Chief Zane **

Jenna quickly asks for Doctor Royal as Elen leads them towards Destiny's room.

"Well look who decided to come back," a younger male say.

"Come back to cause more pain again, Desmond," Jeremy says glaring at the older boy.

Desmond Zane stood at six feet even. He had short brown hair with dark blue eyes. He had an athletic build. He glares at the younger boy but his focus is on Damon.

"Come on let's leave this leech alone," Elena says grabbing Jeremy's shoulder pulling him into the hospital room.

"You know, I was hoping one of you would have hit him," a girl says sitting beside the bed.

"That never ends well, Bevin," Damon says leaning against the wall.

Bevin Boon stood at five feet and 10 inches. She has dark brown wavy hair with grey eyes. She was skinny. She rolls her eyes at Damon.

"How do you know that anyway," Stefan asks.

"He's done it a couple dozen times, hospitalized him once," Bevin says.

"Did a couple of weeks in jail for it, did almost a month and half for the hospitalization one," Damon admits. "Bevin Boone, my little brother Stefan."

"Nice to meet you, but we have trouble," Bevin says looking through the window in the door.

There now stood an older gentleman with Desmond. He had brown hair with grey throughout. He stood at the same height as him.

"Is that Chief Zane," Elena asks not recognizing the man.

"Yup and he is going to be in here in a minute to interrogate Damon," Bevin says as they watch Desmond point into the room.

Damon decides to step out of the room as Chief Zane walks closer to the room.

"Mr Salvatore and," Chief Zane asks looking at Stefan.

"My Salvatore," Stefan says looking at him.

"Stefan meet Chief Zane, he is my little brother," Damon explains.

"Of course, what do you know about this viscous attack," Chief Zane asks.

"Only what Bevin and Jenna have told me," Damon says.

"Where were you earlier yesterday, say noon to six," he asks glaring at him.

"I had lunch at Mystic Grill, had a meeting with founding families, argued with Stefan, went to go discuss a couple of things with Sheriff Forbes. For the last couple hours I've been driving here with Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. I can give you all there contact information," Damon says.

"Please and what about you," Chief Zane says looking at Stefan.

"School, arguing with Damon, spending time with Elena," Stefan says looking at him.

"Chief Zane pleas tell me you are not trying to cause more trouble," Jenna asks, walking up.

"Of course not, just doing my job," he says glaring.

"Destiny is waking up," Jeremy says.

The three quickly race into the room as the Zanes watch from outside the door.

A nurse quickly enters, checking her vitals, giving the members in the room a smile.


	7. Destiny Awakens

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Six: Destiny Awakens**

Jeremy sits perched next to Bevin waiting for he first glimpse of his cousin's crystal blue eyes. Bevin stares at her best friend's face hoping to see a smile returned to it. Elena stands back in Stefan's arms as they watch family members wait eagerly for a return of a family member. Jenna waits quietly with Dr. Royal who has just entered the room.

Damon stands by the door a million thoughts going through his head. He listens as he can hear the conversation of Jenna and the doctor as well as the conversation of the Zane men. He watches Jeremy and Elena have their eyes locked onto each other.

The face muscles of the girl in the bed start to move. They could see her eyes moving behind her lids.

"Destiny, you need to open your eyes," Bevin says holding her hand.

"Come on Tiny, time to come back," Jeremy says.

Her eyes slowly open, fluttering open and close as they adjust to the light.

"Welcome back Miss Sommers. Can you tell me where you are," Dr Royal asks, looking at her.

"Hospital," Destiny says quietly looking around.

"Do you remember what happened to you," Dr Royal asks as he writes on her chart.

"I was walking from school to work. I decided to take North Street but it was closed, so I had to take a bunch of side streets. I was walking past an alley when someone grabbed me, after that it goes blurry," Destiny says.

"Okay we are going to keep you here for a couple days of observation and than I want you to take it easy," Dr Royal says before leaving the room.

"I need to take your statement, Miss Sommers," Chief Zane says entering the room.

"I think it can wait a couple of hours," Jenna says.

"I need the information now," Chief Zane says.

"She just woke up, I advise you to wait unless you want a lawsuit on your department. In can you have forgotten Destiny is the victim not a suspect, so you should show a little more compassion. I will be talking to the mayor and filing a complaint," Jenna says seething.

"Of course," Chief Zane says. "I am going to need a DNA sample, Mr Salvatore."

"Of course," Damon says sarcastically following the Chief out.

"I am going to go keep him out of trouble," Stefan says following his brother after placing a kiss on top of Elena's head.

"You know Jenna, I can give yo my father's cell number, if you want someone else to be in charge of his investigation," Bevin says smirking.

"Please," Jenna says pulling out her phone.

"683-258-1876, just tell him that I gave you the number," Bevin says as Jenna nods and exits the room.

"Why is he still here," Jeremy asks angrily as he glares at Desmond, who is still watching the room.

"Cause he is an ass, someone needs to hit him," Destiny says.

"Hey do you see what I do," Elena says looking at his arm.

Bevin sees it, "fresh scratches, no more than a few days old. That bastard."

Jeremy storms out of the room. He marches right up to Desmond and punches him in the face. Blood comes gushing out of his nose.

"Jeremy Johnathan Gilbert, what the hell is going through your mind," Jenna screams.


End file.
